


La Petite Boutique de boutons

by Lacebird



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacebird/pseuds/Lacebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire de boutons, de princesses et peut-être aussi de princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Boutique de boutons

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction s'inspire de [cette boutique](http://cheesycheesecake.tumblr.com/post/34578135741/lostsplendor-stumbled-across-a-store-by-the).  
> Merci à [neuf_vies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neuf_vies/pseuds/neuf_vies) pour la relecture et les corrections. Si vous aimez les boutiques de boutons, je vous suggère de lire également sa fic intitulée [_Les Yeux de poupée_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558663%22).

Kurt est en train de mettre de l'ordre dans les derniers boutons qu'il a reçus lorsque la cloche du magasin tinte, annonçant l'arrivée de clients. Il lève les yeux et salue les nouveaux arrivants : une petite fille, qui doit avoir sept ou huit ans et porte un manteau très élégant, ainsi qu'un homme vêtu avec autant de goût. Il doit s'agir du père de la fillette. Il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que Kurt, soit vingt-cinq ans, ce qui signifie qu'il l'a eue très jeune ou bien qu'il ne fait pas son âge. Cela confirme la théorie qui dit qu'à l'âge de Kurt les meilleurs partis sont déjà pris, en plus d'être hétéros. Kurt ne peut évidemment pas avoir la certitude que cet homme est vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais en tout cas il en a l'air, en plus d'avoir un très joli sourire...

« Excusez-moi... »

La voix de la petite fille sort Kurt de ses réflexions. Elle se trouve maintenant en face du comptoir de Kurt, avec son père juste à côté d'elle. Kurt pose son regard sur elle et lui répond d'une voix douce : « Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ? »

La petite fille ouvre son petit sac et en sort un joli bouton en forme d'oiseau.

« Est-ce que vous avez un bouton comme ça, s'il vous plaît ? »

Kurt observe le bouton et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Mmmm... Oui, je crois que je dois avoir ça. Attendez, je reviens tout de suite. »  
Les yeux de la petite fille s'éclairent et elle affiche un léger sourire qui s'accroît lorsque Kurt revient avec le bouton en question.

« Merci ! Merci ! », répond-elle avec entrain tout en montrant le bouton à son père, qui semble lui aussi très content de cette trouvaille.

« De rien. C'est mon métier d'aider les princesses à trouver les boutons qui leur manquent », répond Kurt avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui arrache un léger rire au père de sa jeune cliente. Kurt sourit et demande à la petite fille si elle désire autre chose. Elle acquiesce et s'en va explorer le magasin à la recherche de nouveaux trésors. Son père se tourne alors vers Kurt pour lui adresser quelques remerciements à son tour : « Vous êtes son sauveur ! Cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait un second boutons comme ça.  
-Je suis content d'avoir pu rendre service ! Comme je lui ai dit, c'est mon métier de pouvoir offrir à mes clients les boutons qu'ils recherchent.  
-C'est un noble objectif. Je suis sûr que vous avez changé la vie de beaucoup de petites princesses... et sûrement aussi de quelques princes et même de rois et de reines et peut-être même de comtesses, de ducs et de duchesses ! »

Kurt a un petit rire auquel le jeune homme répond par un sourire. Au moment où Kurt s'apprête à lui répondre par un trait d'esprit, la petite revient avec quelques boutons dans son panier.  
« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? lui demande son père.  
-Oui... je peux tous les prendre ?  
-Bien sûr ! »

Le client paye le tout puis Kurt emballe les boutons dans un joli paquet en craft, orné d'un ruban en satin, qu'il tend à la jeune fille.  
« Merci monsieur, lui dit-elle le regard plein d'étoiles.  
-De rien jeune fille, lui répond-il avec un sourire.  
-Et moi, tu ne me remercie pas, la taquine son père.  
-Merci tonton, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.  
-De rien ma puce. »

Ils remercient de nouveau Kurt et le saluent avant de s'en aller. Kurt leur répond mécaniquement, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Il est trop abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Son séduisant client n'était pas un jeune père de famille mais un oncle attentionné. Ce n'est pas comme si Kurt lui aurait demandé son numéro de téléphone s'il l'avait su, mais peut-être se serait-il comporté différemment. Mais cela ne sert pas à grand chose d'y penser à présent. Il y a peu de chance que ce client revienne. Kurt a pu aider une petite princesse et rien ne vaut ce plaisir.

 

* * *

 

 

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Kurt est sur le point de fermer la boutique pour la journée, l'oncle de la petite princesse arrive à bout de souffle. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il le reverrait de sitôt, encore moins seul, et certainement pas dans cet état. Sa nièce a dû le harceler pour avoir de nouveaux boutons, et il a dû courir en sortant de son travail pour aller lui en chercher.

« Vous alliez fermer ? , demande-t-il à Kurt.  
-Oui... mais je peux bien rester un peu plus si cela peut rendre service à une princesse.  
-Merci, lui répond le jeune homme, l'air reconnaissant. Mais je vous avoue que cette fois-ci je viens pour moi. Cela peut-il justifier que vous fermiez boutique un peu plus tard ?  
-Mmm... je pense que oui. Que désirez vous ?  
-Auriez-vous des boutons de manchette ?  
-Evidemment. Ce ne serait pas une boutique de boutons digne de ce nom si ce n'était pas le cas ! Venez, suivez-moi. »

Il le mène vers un coin situé au fond de la boutique, où se trouvent des étagères couvertes de boutons de manchette ainsi que des tiroirs qui en sont également remplis.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, demande-t-il à son client ?  
-C'est pour un costume... J'aimerais avoir des boutons de manchettes ... sophistiqués pour qu'il soit parfait.  
-Je vois. Comment est votre costume ?  
-La chemise est blanche, avec de fines rayures bleues, tandis que la veste est gris foncé... attendez, je vais vous le montrer, ça sera plus simple. »

Le client sort son téléphone portable et montre une photo où il porte le costume à Kurt. Le vendeur doit bien avouer qu'il trouve l'ensemble très bien choisi. Les couleurs s'accordent bien et complimentent le teint du jeune homme, tandis que la veste met en avant sa taille assez fine, et son pantalon....

« Je pense porter un nœud papillon, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel... peut-être un rayé rouge et noir. »

Kurt remercie mentalement son client de l'avoir empêcher de s'égarer un peu trop dans ses pensées. Il approuve également l'idée du nœud papillon mais n'en dit rien pour éviter une autre digression.

« Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut », dit-il avant de se mettre à fouiller sur les étagères et dans les tiroirs. Il présente plusieurs paires à son client qui semble les apprécier mais jamais totalement conquis. C'est alors que Kurt a une révélation. Il va dans la réserve et en ramène une petite boîte en velours bleue. Il laisse son client l'ouvrir et aperçoit dans ses yeux cette petite lumière qui montre qu'il est convaincu.

Kurt commente les boutons : « Ce sont des boutons en nacre qui datent des années 30. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai un faible pour eux. La monture est en or blanc et la finition les rend particulièrement élégants. Comme ils sont bien conservés, le prix sera peut-être un peu éle-...  
-Je vous les prends ! »

Kurt sourit, content que son client ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne sera pas resté plus longtemps pour rien. « C'est pour un rendez-vous ? », demande-il tandis que le jeune homme compose son code de carte bancaire. Le jeune homme semble hésiter un instant avant d’acquiescer silencieusement.  
« Dans ce cas, j'espère que la personne que vous allez voir saura apprécier vos boutons de manchette », lui répond Kurt en lui remettant son achat. Le client semble soudain un peu gêné. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre : « Je pense qu'il saura les apprécier à leur juste valeur.... s'il accepte mon invitation.... »

Kurt est confus quelques instants avant de comprendre où son client veut en venir. Son expression doit révéler sa surprise car le jeune homme s'empresse d'ajouter : « Désolé, j'ai peut-être été trop direct... je n'aurais pas dû... je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour vous revoir... j'aime beaucoup votre boutique et il me fallait vraiment des boutons de man-...  
-Quand ? » l’interrompt Kurt, voyant bien que je pauvre homme se noie dans ses explications. Cela le rend d'ailleurs particulièrement adorable.  
« Pardon ? répond le client.  
-Quand m'invitez vous ?  
-... Samedi soir vous conviendrait-il ?  
-Parfait ! Passez me chercher à la boutique à vingt heure.  
-D'accord...  
-...Kurt.  
-Kurt. Et je m'appelle...  
-Blaine Anderson ?  
-... Oui, répond Blaine, confus.  
-C'est marqué sur votre carte de crédit, lui explique Kurt qui est très amusé par la réaction du jeune homme.  
-Oh, je vois... à samedi soir alors... Kurt.  
-A samedi, Blaine », lui répond Kurt qui se demande comment il fait pour répondre de manière cohérente alors qu'intérieurement il est dans un état d'excitation avancé.

Blaine adresse un dernier sourire à Kurt avant de s'en aller et lorsque la porte se referme derrière le jeune homme, Kurt laisse enfin exploser sa joie en faisant un petit tour sur lui-même.

Il aime aider les princesses mais venir au secours d'un prince en détresse peut s'avérer encore plus satisfaisant.


End file.
